Baila, Craig, Baila
by Sweek-Lawliet
Summary: Craig no deja ir a Tweek a una fiesta porque el no sabe bailar. Entonces Tweek le enseña unos pasos DEDICADO A GABI17.


**Primero que nada: Este fic es dedicado a Gabi porque ella me pidio un fic donde Tweek enseñe a bailar a Craig. Espero que te guste Gabi, encerio no me mates NO GAH S-SERIA MUCHA PRESION.**

**Este fic debi subirlo hace DIAS, pero debido a *inserte excusas* no pude :c**

**Pasos de baile;**

Craig odiaba a esa persona LA ODIABA, usualmente demostraba indiferencia a cualquier persona que no sea Tweek pero cuando esa persona estaba presente Craig llegaría al punto de orinarle a Tweek si fuera necesario.

- **D-debemos ngh i-ir C-Craig**- Dijo el rubio mientras limpiaba la mesa de la cafetería de su familia. Craig simplemente estaba sentado mirando al rubio limpiar.

- **No**- contesto seco. No iría jamás _¿para qué?_ _¿Para verlo bailar con otro que no sea él?_ – **Odio bailar, lo odio lo juro**- Dijo casi gruñendo.

- **GAH s-solo l-lo odias p-por l-la u-ultima vez**- Contesto Tweek tratando de convencer al morocho.

- **No quiero recordar eso**- Murmuro cerrando los ojos y recordando de todos modos.

**Flash back**

En una de las tantas fiestas que Tweek y Craig solían ir, apareció cierto individuo, si esa persona ESA PERSONA.

- **¡C-Christopher!**- saludo Tweek con las mejillas sonrojadas y tambaleantes con una bebida en la mano.

- **Oh Twee ¿Cuánto tiempo?** – Pregunto mirando al rubio paranoico de pies a la cabeza- **Merde ¿Acaso el de ahí es tu novio?**- Pregunto con su notable asentó francés.

- **Soy su novio**- Contesto fusilando con la mirada al castaño- **¿Y tú?**- Pregunto. El rubio simplemente miraba a los dos sin entender nada, tambaleándose en sus propios pies.

- **FUI su novio**- Contesto guiñándole un ojo. Craig apretó sus puños.

- **JASJAJSJ**- Tweek corto el ambiente tosco con una carcajada que salió de la nada, simplemente reía sin saber porque- **¿B-bailamos Delorn?**- Pregunto acercándose pretencioso.

- **Beauté ¿Hacia falta preguntar?-** Pregunto sarcástico y tomo a Tweek de la cadera y empezaron a bailar.

SI BAILAR, frente a un totalmente furioso Craig, movimientos rítmicos, sensuales y hasta BAILARON EL BAILE DEL CABALLO. Craig simplemente se quedo quieto mirándolos, no podía arrebatar a Tweek y bailar con el porqué él no sabía bailar.

**Fin del Flash Back**

- **¿Cómo se te ocurre bailar con él?-** Pregunto enojado Craig levantándose de la mesa.

- **GAH, C-Craig supéralo ¿sí? Ngh n-ni s-siquiera ngh e-estaba consciente de lo que GAH de l-lo que hacía**- Se defendió el rubio ante su celoso novio.

- **Claro, claro** – Murmuro el pelinegro.

- **A-además ngh e-esto e-es estúpido ¿te ngh d-das c-cuenta a l-la fiesta que ngh f-faltaras?**- Pregunto el rubio frunciendo el seño.

- **Es solo una fiesta**- Contesto Craig haciendo un pucherito.

- **GAH ¡E-ES EL F-FIESTA NGH D-DE TU HERMANA!**- Tweek no faltaría a ese cumpleaños, definitivamente no _¿y si luego ella lo odiaba?_ El podría quedarse dormido en la casa de los Tucker y ella podría matarlo mientras duerme o podría envenenar la comida, o podría vestirlo de mujer y peinarlo ¡OTRA VEZ!

- **Está bien Tweek, iremos a la jodida fiesta de mi jodida hermana, bailaras como jodidamente sabes y me dejaras plantado como el jodido novio tuyo que soy**- Craig pateo la silla enojado.

- **¡Jesucristo! E-eres ngh u-un pesado, no b-bailare ¡T-te lo prometo!**- Craig alzo una ceja ante la palabra de Tweek. Completamente no le creía.

- **No te creo, una vez que escuchas música pierdes el control**- Dijo el morocho ajustando su chulo a su cabeza.

- **GAH t-te enseñare a bailar**- Dijo Tweek, en modo de respuesta.

- **¿Enserio?**- Craig miro al rubio con interés.

- **S-si ngh c-claro que lo h-hare**- Contesto el rubio y coloco la silla que Craig había pateado en su lugar- A-acércate- Dijo tomando la mano de Craig.

- **¿Qué hago?**- Pregunto sonrojándose un poco.

- **S-solo ngh imítame**- Contesto Tweak, moviendo su pie de adelante y atrás pero Craig como buen bailarín que dijo que es, tropezó con sus mismos pies cayendo al suelo de cola.

- **Esto es estúpido**- Dijo cruzando sus brazos y inflando las mejillas en protesta.

- **GAH ¿E-estas bien?**- Pregunto Tweek pasándole la mano para que Craig la tome y se levante pero este solo se quedaba en el suelo con los brazos cruzados-** N-no ngh s-seas infantil**-

Craig suspiro cansado, ¿Por qué su hermana tenia que invitar a todo el jodido pueblo a una estúpida fiesta?

- **"Estúpida hermana, estúpida fiesta, estúpido francés robanovios"**- Murmuro el pelinegro haciendo su sueña obscena a cada mueble de la cafetería de Tweek.

- **GAH ¿Q-que haces?-** Pregunto Tweek alterado por el comportamiento de Craig.

- **¿Qué te parece si en vez de ir a la fiesta, tenemos una noche llena de amor?**- Pregunto Craig mientras se levantaba del suelo como si fuera un zombi surgiendo del centro de la tierra y se acercaba a Tweek lleno de pretensiones- **Te dejare ir arriba**- Murmuro en el oído del rubio.

- **GAH ¡N-no seas ngh e-estúpido! T-tenemos ngh q-que ir a la f-fiesta GAH D-de tu hermana, Craig m-me matara s-si falto ¡MORIR SERIA MUCHA PRESION!**- grito teniendo otro ataque de nervios. Tweek le habia prometido a la menor de los Tucker ir a su fiesta, era la primera fiesta que Rubi organizaba y le tenia mucha iluscion incluso había dejado que Kenny sea quien invite a los invitados eso significaba una sola cosa; Iria TODO South Park

- **¿Seguro? Para mi que quieres ir a bailar con imbécil de Christopher**- Gruño Craig haciendo caso omiso al ataque de nervios del rubio.

Tweek suspiro, a veces Craig podía ser algo inmaduro. Imagino que estaba en un lugar feliz, un lugar feliz entonces su corazón latió mas despacio, el tic de sus ojos paro y había superado su crisis solo.

- **Ngh n-no te ngh r-rindas tan fácil-** Dijo agarrando a Craig del brazo y levántalo- **Mueve tus pies así**- Tweek se puso a un costado para que Craig pudiera imitar mejor este se resigno hacer los pasos de mala gana-** GAH b-bien ngh l-luego así**- Dijo moviendo los pies de adelante hacia atrás. Al poco tiempo Craig ya había memorizado ese paso.

- **Bien**- murmuro con una sonrisa en el rostro- **Esto es fácil**- Dijo Craig mirando a su novio quien le correspondía con la sonrisa.

- **¿Lo ngh ves? Ahora mueve tus brazos de esta manera**- Todo iba bien hasta ahí, Craig movió los pies como antes pero al recordar que tenía que mover las manos también al mismo tiempo volvió a enredarse pisando con fuerzas los pies de Tweek.

- **¡GAH!**- grito al sentir una punzada en sus pies.

- **Lo siento**- Se disculpo el pelinegro enojado por su error y algo sonrojado por la vergüenza

- **N-no importa ¿Continuamos?**- Pregunto Tweak fingiendo que no le dolía el pisotón-** Trata de mover t-tus ngh c-caderas así**- Dijo meneando la cadera y soltando leves risitas.

Craig se sintió avergonzado, movió sus caderas, de una manera totalmente errónea, parecía que tenía algo en el trasero y lo contoneaba. Tweek estallo en risas al ver a su novio mover la cola como un patito, o una de esas gallinas que caminan con la cola en alto.

- **¡No te burles!** – Craig tapo su rostro con sus manos para ocultar el ahora muy notable sonrojo.

- **B-bien ngh l-lo siento**- Contesto Tweek tratando de contener la risa-** T-te e-enseñare c-como**- Dijo y se coloco detrás de Craig, acercando su cadera contra la de el, empezó a moverse para que el morocho copie.

- **¿Tratas de violarme?**- Pregunto Craig al sentir el paquete de su novio contra su trasero.

- **GAH N-N-NO**- Tweek solto a Craig, y se sonrojo por completo. Pareciera que cambiaron sus roles.

- Solo bromeaba- Dijo Craig causándole gracia la reacción exagerada del rubio. Sin embargo su rostro como siempre se mantuvo serio, el rojo de sus mejillas iba desapareciendo.

- **T-tengo ngh u-una idea, bailemos ngh e-eso**- Dijo sonriendo levemente para que no se pille la malicia a través de sus actos.

- **¿Bailar que?**- Pregunto levantando una ceja, Tweek levanto las dos cejas y Craig entendió a que se refería - **No, ni en pedo**- Dijo negando con la cabeza.

- **GAH v-vamos ngh e-es divertido**- Dijo aguantando la sonrisa-** Clavo que te clavo la sombrilla**- Musito entre carcajadas en un tono perfectamente burlon.

- **Ni en tus mejores sueños húmedos amor**- Dijo contagiándose con la risa de Tweek

- **NGH, s-solo b-bromeaba, bien ngh s-sigamos**- Dijo agarrando a Craig del brazo para que se levante.

- **Puedo solo**- Mascullo el pelinegro pero de igual forma dejo que Tweek lo levante.

- **¿Y ngh s-si perreas?-** Pregunto Tweek con la imagen en mente.

- **No**- Contesto Craig dándole asco la idea.

- **M-mueve ngh t-tus c-caderas-** Dijo Tweek nuevamente.

- **Muéstrame un paso jodido, no algo que me haga parecer que trato de violar el aire**- Mascullo Craig frunciendo el ceño.

- **B-bien ngh p-pero GAH N-NO TE E-ENFADES CONMIGO**- El ataque de nervios de Tweek estaba volviendo nuevamente.

- **Cálmate**- Murmuro acariciando el cabello de Tweek tal como lo hacía con Strippers cuando un ruido fuerte lo asustaba.

- **B-b-bien**- Respiro un par de veces y se calmo- **GAH L-LA HORA** – Tweek miro su reloj casi ya eran las doce de la noche _¿Cómo mierda paso el tiempo tan rápido?_ Miro a Craig fingiendo que no tenia idea_ ¡Lo había hecho apropósito!_ Ahora ya era muy tarde, busco su teléfono y no lo encontró- **M-mi t-telenghf-fono C-craig**- El tic de su ojo había vuelto, demasiado rápido, necesitaba una taza de café.

- **Oh, pues, no lo sé**- Dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

- **¡J-JESUCRISTO!**- Tweek estiraba su camisa mal abotonada con una mano y con la otra se estironeaba su cabello.

- **¿Qué me enseñaras a bailar ahora?**- Pregunto guiñándole un ojo y acariciándole el cabello para que no se lo arranque todo.

- **E-espero ngh q-que te ngh g-guste ir abajo-** Mascullo Tweek frunciendo el ceño.

**E-espero que les haya gustado :'D especialmente a ti Gabi, encerio lo hayas disfrutado ;A;**

**Debo admitir que tuve muchas ideas para esto, primero era Tweek en un concurso, luego era uno de esas excibiciones que hacen lo colegio a fin de año.**

**Honestamente YO no se bailar, imagínense a la escoba de su casa bailando ESA seria yo bailando assas.**


End file.
